Ransomed
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: Audra and Rachel go for a ride to the Mokelumne River, but it turns into a nightmare when the two sisters are captured by a gang of outlaws that want ransom money from the Barkleys. AU. 4th Rachel Barkley story. Please R&R!
1. Stockton

**Here we go! Another Rachel Barkley story. I may not be able to update tomorrow as it's my 15th birthday, but I'll do my best! :-)**

* * *

Ransomed

Chapter 1 – Stockton

"Audra! Audra, hurry up!" Rachel was calling impatiently from the bottom of the stairs. She was clad in a black riding skirt with a white blouse, and she wore her long, wavy hair down, with a clip at one side, like Audra often did.

"I'm coming!" Audra replied, suddenly appearing from her room and swiftly descending the staircase whilst pulling on her riding gloves. She, too, was dressed in a riding skirt and blouse. She smiled at her younger sister as she saw the eagerness painted on her face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am," Rachel replied with mock indignation. "I have been for the past ten minutes!"

Audra smiled, "A lesson in patience, then," she said teasingly. "Come on, let's go."

The two sisters walked out of the house together and almost bumped right into Heath.

"Boy howdy!" he exclaimed. "What's this – a parade?"

"We're just going shopping in Stockton," Rachel replied. "After all, it is Saturday, so I haven't any studies."

"Have a nice time," Heath said, smiling. "And be sure to bring me back something," he added, grinning.

"Don't count on it!" Rachel said laughingly.

"Will you be back for lunch?" Heath asked.

"No, we've got lunch with us," Rachel said, producing her saddlebags. "We're going to eat at the Mokelumne River."

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves," Heath said as the two sisters went off to the barn to saddle their horses.

Rachel was desperate to ride her horse Blazing Star again. She had recently had an accident when riding a bronc mare that she never should have approached in the first place, and she had had a long break from riding, partly whilst she recovered and partly as comeuppance for her folly. This was her first time riding since that incident, which was why she was so impatient to be off at once!

Nick was in the barn. "Well, where are you two off to?" he asked.

"Stockton," Rachel said eagerly. "And then the river."

"Alright for some," Nick said smiling. "See you when you get back!"

Audra and Rachel led their horses out of the barn, and mounted up. They squeezed their horses on, and broke into a trot. Rachel sighed contentedly. Gummy, she had really missed her riding!

The ride was a long one, but they enjoyed every minute of it, sometimes stopping to watch a wild herd of mustangs, and occasionally pausing to take in the fresh air and beautiful scenery. They were in no hurry, so they allowed their horses to amble along at a comfortable speed, now and then breaking into a playful gallop to see who was the fastest.

When they finally rode into Stockton, they tied their horses up outside the general store, and made their way inside.

"I'd like a new dress for the barn-raising," Rachel said. "Mother said I could have one, you know. I thought I might as well look for one today."

They walked over to the clothing section of the store. There were many different dresses of all sorts of colours and styles, but a pale green dress with dark green sash and trimmings caught Rachel's eye at once. She picked it up.

"Oh, Audra!" she exclaimed, putting it against her so that she could imagine what she would look like in it. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"It's very pretty," Audra said. "Mother said if you found something you liked, then we could put it on the account."

Rachel's face lit up. "It is beautiful, isn't it? It would be perfect for the dancing at the barn-raising," she added, twirling around so that it swished and rustled against her riding skirt.

"Alright then," Audra said, with a nod of assent. "Let's get it."

They walked up to the counter.

"Good morning," the man said, smiling at them. "It's a fine day."

"Yes, it is," Rachel said. "We're going to spend it at the Mokelumne River as it's so hot."

"A fine idea," the storekeeper exclaimed. "I'd like nothing better than to get out myself. Well, what can I do for you two Barkley ladies today?"

A man who was browsing in a corner of the room suddenly looked up at the name of Barkley. Quickly pulling down the brim of his hat, he left the shop and rode away on his horse.

No one had taken any notice the stranger, however, so the storekeeper put down the dress on the Barkley's account, and after it had been wrapped in some brown paper, Audra and Rachel left.

"Now, was there anything else we had to do in town before we go on to the river?" Audra asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so," Rachel replied. "I do so wish that Jarrod wasn't in Frisco! Then we could visit him, and maybe even have had lunch with him in town!"

"Well, we'll just have to make do with each other. That won't be so very bad, now, will it?" Audra asked, squeezing Rachel's hand. "Besides, Jarrod will be home this evening!"

Rachel smiled, and the two sisters mounted their horses and rode out of town. They soon broke into a gallop, but as the weather was so hot, they soon slowed down their horses so as not to tire them too much. The two sisters rode along, talking merrily. The weather was glorious, and this was turning out to be a fine day! Rachel was delighted to be out riding again, and she was also thrilled with her new dress. Yes, this was certainly proving to be a grand day!

They finally arrived at the river, and let their horses go down to the water's brink to drink their full. As for themselves, they took off their boots and socks, and holding up their riding skirts so that they wouldn't get wet, waded into the river. The water was cooling, and just what they needed on such a hot day! They paddled and splashed, laughing as they grew wetter and wetter.

"You know, I think we'd better have lunch now," Audra said after a while.

"Oh, just a little bit longer, Audra?" Rachel pleaded.

"No, come on," Audra said. "Let's eat."

Rachel didn't argue, after all, she was beginning to feel hungry. So the two sisters, clothes damp and hair somehow dripping wet, climbed out of the water.

"How did we manage to get this wet?" Rachel asked, brushing down her clothes, and flicking her wet hair out of her eyes.

"You managed to get me so wet because you splashed so much!" Audra declared almost reproachfully.

"You splashed, too!" Rachel said, throwing her boot in Audra's direction. Audra smiled and handed it back to Rachel.

"Come on," she said. "Put your boots on, and then we can eat."

Audra walked over to the horses to get the food out of the saddlebags. It was at that moment that the distinct click of a rifle suddenly sounded behind them, making Audra stop dead in her tracks, and Rachel freeze where she was sat.

Instantaneously, a harsh, growling voice sounded from behind them. "Don't make any sudden moves!"

* * *

**I know I'm awful for dishing out cliff hangers, but I really love to keep you on the edge of your seats. I'll try to update soon so as not to keep you waiting too long! :-)**


	2. The Note

**Hi, here is the next chapter. I had a lovely birthday thankyou! I finished the day off with watching two BV episodes! :-) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Note

Nick was pacing up and down in front of Victoria, and Heath was standing behind her, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Nicholas, please," Victoria said. "You're making me feel giddy."

"They should be back by now!" Nick said, gesticulating wildly with his hand. "It's getting dark out! They were only going to town and then stopping at the Mokelumne River to have lunch."

"Do you want us to go and look for them?" Heath asked Victoria.

"I don't know," Victoria said uncertainly. "You're right they should be back. But what if they just got carried away?"

"Or what if they had an accident?" Nick asked. "What if? What if? I want more than just 'what ifs'! Come on, Heath, let's go."

At that moment, horse hooves sounded outside.

"They're back!" Victoria said, breathing out in relief and jumping to her feet expectantly.

"Well, they're for it now – worrying us like that!" Nick said. He strode over to the front door and opened it. "What in the name of…" he stopped in surprise when he saw Jarrod standing in front of him.

"Hello, Nick," Jarrod said, as his eyebrows rose. "That's a nice welcome home!"

"Sorry, Jarrod," Nick said, "it's just we thought you were Audra and Rachel."

"Oh?" Jarrod said questioningly. "And what have our little sisters done to incur your wrath this time?"

"They've been out since this morning," Heath explained as he approached the front door. "They're not back yet."

"Jarrod! You're home!" Victoria said gladly, stepping onto the porch and putting her arms around her eldest son. "How was your trip?"

"Fine," Jarrod said. "But what's this I hear about Audra and Rachel?"

"They're very late," Victoria said. "We thought you were them." She put her arm in his and they walked into the house along with Nick and Heath.

"Where did they go?"

"Stockton," Heath said. "And then they were going to go to the Mokelumne River! They were planning on having lunch there, but they should be back by now."

"Do you think they ran into some trouble?" Jarrod asked as his brow gathered into a frown. "Do you think one of them had an accident?" he asked.

"Or maybe they just lost track of time," Heath commented. "After all, you know Rachel's been forbidden to ride for such a long time – she might have wanted to stay out as long as she could."

"It's a possibility," Jarrod said. "But did they say they'd be a long time? They would usually say."

"No, that's what's bothering me," Victoria said. "They only said about town and having lunch out – and it's now almost dinner time. I'm afraid something might have happened."

Jarrod's face was creased into a frown. "I'll tell you what, Mother," he said. "We'll ride out and look for them, alright?"

Victoria smiled. "I think maybe I would be happier if you would," she said, looking gratefully at her three sons.

"Alright, come on…" Jarrod didn't finish what he was saying, for at that instant, thunderous hooves sounded galloping towards the house and away again outside in the yard. With a frown of bewilderment, the family rushed outside. In the gathering dusk, a knife gleamed on the floor. Nick hurried over to it, and pulled its blade out of the ground. It was pierced through a piece of white paper which had scrawled on it: WE HAVE THEM, BARKLEYS. THEY ARE YOURS FOR $5,000! WE ARE AT THE DESERTED SHACK THAT STANDS HALF AN HOUR FROM YOUR HOME. COME ALONE, OR THEY DIE. COME WITHIN ONE HOUR – OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN.

Nick read the note several times before it sank in. He handed it to Jarrod.

"Jarrod," he said, his faced etched with worry. "What do you make of that?" he asked, slapping the paper with the back of his hand.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, trying to see the paper.

Jarrod scanned the note, and then slowly looked up; his intense gaze was poised, but shone with righteous anger. "Someone's got them!" he said. "They're holding Audra and Rachel for ransom!"

"Who?" Victoria asked, grasping Jarrod's arm anxiously.

"It doesn't say. They said to meet them at that old, abandoned shack – you know the one."

"I'll go get the sheriff," Heath said.

"No – wait!" Jarrod said, putting a firm hand on Heath's arm to stop him. "They said to go alone – or they'd kill them."

Victoria's eyes opened wide as Jarrod's words hit her like a sword piercing through her heart. "Jarrod, what will we do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do, Mother," Jarrod said, "except do as they say. They've got Audra and Rachel, and they can use them as pawns to get what they want. We can't risk them killing Audra or Rachel because we don't comply. We've got one hour to give them the money."

"How much do they want?" Victoria asked.

"$5,000," Jarrod said. "Mother, you can stay here, Nick, Heath and I will ride out to get them."

"You want me to stay at home, Jarrod?" Victoria asked.

"In case there's trouble," Jarrod said.

"But why would there be trouble," Heath asked, "if we do what they say?"

"You can never trust an outlaw," Nick said. "They don't stick to the law, so who's to say that they'll stick to their word. Come on, Heath, let's go and saddle up our horses."

Heath and Nick turned to the barn, leaving Victoria and Jarrod on the porch.

"Oh, Jarrod," Victoria said. "Bring them back. Bring them back safely!"

"We will – don't worry. And Mother, if we're not back in a couple of hours, then go and get the sheriff."

Victoria pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Yes, Jarrod, of course; and Jarrod, keep safe!"

Jarrod kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and she closed her eyes, soaking in her son's comforting presence. Then, sharing a heartening look of consolation, they both walked into the house to get the ransom money.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and thankyou for all your reviews on my first chapter! :-)**


	3. The Deserted Shack

**Here we go - the next chapter. **

**To Nina: I don't plan on giving Rachel B her 15th birthday just yet, as I want her to be 14 for a bit longer. I'll have to plan a good story for when she does have her birthday, though. Maybe it will be one that she won't forget too soon. Hmm... **

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Deserted Shack

"What are you doing with us?" Rachel asked, struggling violently with the rope that bound her wrists behind her back.

"You'll find out," the man said with a snarl.

Audra and Rachel were sat on the floor with their backs against an old wooden wall, inside the shack. Their hands and feet were tied together, and they were both glaring at their captors, which were a group of three men, sitting around an old table. A young woman with untidy hair and greasy apron was serving some food to the men out of a large stew pot. It didn't smell very good, but that didn't matter. Audra and Rachel were so hungry, they just wanted to have something to eat, but there didn't seem much chance of that.

"Well, aren't you going to give us anything to eat?" Audra asked in disbelief as she saw the woman dish out the last of the stew.

The man grinned at her, "I don't see that have to," he said. "Your brothers aren't paying us for your keep, too." The men laughed together at that as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Why, you filthy varmints!" Rachel cried repulsively. "You low-lying coyotes! You…"

"You know," the man continued, "I think we should have gagged them, too! This little gal's got too much to say!"

"You're too right, I have!" Rachel spat. "You let us go now, or my brothers will come and see that you do, and you won't want that to happen, Buster!"

The man grinned, a horrible greasy smile. "Now, I don't think that that's gonna happen. We gave your brothers plenty of warning to come peaceful-like, unless they wanted to see you dead."

Audra and Rachel looked at each other in alarm.

"You wouldn't?" Audra cried, her eyes wide with horror.

"And why wouldn't we?" a second man said. "Do you think you mean anything to us? Well, you do. You mean five thousand bucks – and nothing more."

"You horrible, horrible men!" Rachel cried with passionate repugnance. "Our brothers will get you! They'll pay you for treating us like this. You'll see, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Shut up!" the first man yelled. "Shut up, or I'll shut you up!" He quickly drew his gun and pointed the barrel hungrily at Rachel's head.

Rachel shrank back, a mixture of fear and revulsion filling her eyes. Audra wriggled closer to Rachel.

"Don't say anything more," she whispered. "Before we know it, Nick and Heath will be here for us. Maybe even Jarrod – he should be home by now. It's better not to talk."

"I know – it's just I want them to know what I think of them!" Rachel said.

Audra smiled faintly, "Once we get out of here, you'll have plenty of chance to tell them that. Just you wait and see – they'll be put behind bars. Jarrod will see to that."

"But what about what they said – about coming peacefully and all?" Rachel asked quietly.

"They'll think of something!" Audra said. "I'm quite sure our brothers won't want to rest until these men are in jail!"

Rachel smiled satisfactorily. That seemed a very pleasant prospect indeed!

"They're not here yet," the third man, and slight, nervy looking fellow, was saying. He was a mere boy, between hay and grass. He kept looking about him disconcertedly. "Why aren't they here?" he asked. "They're getting a posse – that's what it is. We're gonna go to jail!"

"Shut up!" the first man demanded, banging his fist on the table. "We ain't gonna get caught. Only featherbrains like you get caught – and I'll see that you won't, 'cause I promised Ma when she died that I'd watch out for you. But if you give me reason, then I'll leave you behind – so just see that you don't!"

The boy began to breathe heavily, whilst the sweat glistened brightly on his forehead. "You can't do that. I've always done what you've said – I've always got the job done. You can't leave me behind! The sheriff will find me – he'll put me behind bars. He'll hang me once he knows all I've done for you."

"Then hobble your lip!" the leader growled. "You keep your big mouth shut, like I've always told you, then you won't ever have to worry about hoosegows and sheriffs. Just remember, I does the thinking and the talking for the both of us – so you just shut that big mouth of yours!"

The shack grew silent. Audra and Rachel looked on, both wondering when their brothers would come. They knew that they would come – but when? Surely they wouldn't be too late.

The second man drew out a pocket watch from his leather waistcoat jacket. His lips curled up into a malicious smile. "Your brothers had better come soon!" he said, staring at the two sisters. "'Cause if they don't, we ain't gonna wait for them to bring along a posse; we'll just leave you here for them to find you. Only, they ain't gonna find you as you are now," he laughed, and pulled his gun out of its holster, spinning the cylinder round. "No sir – not as you are now! You'll both be dead!"

Rachel and Audra shivered.

"They'll be here," Audra said confidently. "They'll be here alright!"

"Well they'd better be," the leader said. "They'd better be here!"

"Audra," Rachel whispered. "Are you scared?"

"Yes – I suppose I am. Are you?"

Rachel hesitated. "I guess." She paused. "They will come – Nick, Heath and Jarrod, I mean – won't they?"

"Of course," Audra said, smiling at Rachel to prove her confidence. "They wouldn't neglect us!"

As if to prove Audra's point, at that moment horse hooves sounded outside, and Jarrod's bold, calm voice sounded. "Alright – we've got the money. Bring the girls outside, and the money's yours!"

The first man smiled cruelly. "Seems we won't have to waste good bullets on you after all," he said. "Alright, come on."

The first two men grabbed Audra and Rachel, and quickly untying their feet, hauled them to a standing position. Then, grasping their arms roughly, they dragged them to the door. The first man held the door slightly open, and yelled through it, "Alright, you bring the money up here, and then we'll let them go!"

"No, not until you let them go – then the money's yours!" was Jarrod's firm reply.

The man dragged Audra roughly out the door, insinuating for the other man to do the same. He drew his gun and held it against Audra's head, and the second man did the same to Rachel.

"Now wait a minute!" Nick cried. "You harm them, and you don't get a cent!"

"We won't harm them – not if you give us the money. But you give it now, or they're dead."

"Alright, here's your stupid money!" Heath said, lifting the saddlebags he was holding so that they could see them from where they stood, just outside the shack.

Heath walked forward very slowly.

"That's far enough!" the first man suddenly yelled. "Take the money out of the saddlebags and lay it on the ground!"

Heath did as the man said.

"Alright, now back up!"

Heath walked back until he was standing with Jarrod and Nick.

The third man, the nervy fellow, suddenly came out of the shack and ran down to the money. He quickly checked through it. "It's all here, Joe!" he cried exultantly to the first man. "All five thousand dollars!"

The men smiled greedily at each other. "Alright," the first man, Joe, said. He gave Audra a shove, and the second man immediately pushed Rachel, too. They both fell to the ground.

"Now get out of here, and don't you come back!" Joe said, and the men walked back into the shack. "Get our horses," he yelled to the other men, "we're getting out of here!"

Jarrod, Nick and Heath practically ran to Audra and Rachel.

"Are you alright?" Jarrod asked, checking them both over as Nick and Heath helped them to their feet.

"A little shaken," Audra said. "But fine now that we're safe."

Their brothers each embraced Audra and Rachel.

"Come on," Heath said. "Let's go home."

"Mother's probably worrying herself sick!" Nick declared. Putting their arms around their sisters, they walked over to where their horses were. They each mounted up, ready to ride home.

The two sisters turned to look back at the shack, something telling them that that was not the last time that they would see those men.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I love to here from all of you lovely people! :-)**


	4. The Dare

**Sorry for the delay! I wrote this chapter for a bit of fun to make you all smile. I hope you enjoy reading it! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Dare

Needless to say, when they returned to the ranch late that evening, a happy reunion took place. Victoria had been worrying endlessly about her two daughters' safety, and was greatly relieved to have them restored to her loving care.

Jarrod and Nick rode into town that evening to inform the sheriff of the kidnapping; however, when they rode back to the shack with Fred Madden and his deputies, they found it to be abandoned. Sheriff Madden rode back with the two Barkley brothers, though, to speak to Audra and Rachel concerning what their captors had looked like.

Fred Madden formed a posse to look for the gang that had captured the two sisters, but their search was fruitless. No sign could be found of the whereabouts, or even the direction that the three men and the woman had gone in. Thus Sheriff Madden confirmed the family's suspicions that the gang had left the valley for good!

On Monday, each member of the Barkley family resumed their usual duties. Rachel returned to her schoolwork, and took her study books to the barn. To her, the best way to enjoy her studies was to be curled up on a bale of hay up in the hayloft, hearing the horses snorting and occasionally whinnying in their stalls beneath her. She liked nothing better than to be near horses, so this was how she decided to spend her hours of that morning.

The hatch on the wall next to her was open, letting in the mellow sunlight and the heat. The sun shone in great shafts of light that captured the myriads of dust particles whirling round as they were disturbed by the occasional whispering breeze.

Rachel sighed contentedly. This was just perfect. When like this, she could almost forget what had happened to Audra and herself the other day. She smiled to herself as she sank back into the hay to read her books.

* * *

Sometime later, after she had done a great deal of her studying, Rachel decided to take a break. Gathering up her books, she climbed down the ladder and walked over to Blazing Star's stall. Leaning over the door, she stroked his muzzle and scratched behind his ears, till his head began to droop drowsily.

She heard the barn door open, and turning round, saw Heath enter.

"What are you doing here?" Heath asked. "I thought you were doing your studies in the house."

"No," Rachel said. "I've been studying in the hayloft."

Heath smiled at her. Boy howdy, that girl couldn't bear to be far from her beloved horses.

Heath went over to Charger's stall and started tacking him up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, fingering the wooden door of her horse's stall.

"Out," Heath said before adding, "And you're studying!"

Rachel threw him a frustrated look. "But I can have a break," she wheedled.

"Now, now, little sister, I think I might be gone longer than you would usually break for. I'll tell you what – we can go riding together some other time – alright?"

Rachel smiled happily, "Alright," she said, with an eager nod of her head.

"What are you doing now?" Heath asked. "Fussing ol' Blaze don't look like studying to me!"

"He's called Blazing Star, not ol' Blaze – and I'm giving him some attention!" Rachel replied. "He deserves it!"

"Does he now?"

"He's the most wonderful horse in the world, so of course he does!" Rachel replied proudly.

"Well, if he's so wonderful, does he do any tricks?"

"Tricks?"

"Yeah, you know – like, does he follow you around, like some horses can?"

"Well, of course he does," Rachel said indignantly. "Why, if any horse can do it, then of course Blazing Star can!"

Heath could have laughed at Rachel's indignant reply, but he didn't. He merely said, "Alright, after lunch, you show me what Blazing Star can do. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Rachel said firmly.

She followed Heath with her eyes as he left the barn, and then turned swiftly to her horse. "You can follow me, can't you?" she asked him, whilst rubbing his blaze. "I'm not letting you get beat by any other horse! Why, you're the best horse ever!"

With that, she opened the door to his stall, and making a clicking noise in her mouth, walked forward. Blazing Star did not follow.

"Blazing Star, you're meant to follow me!" Rachel cried in exasperation. She could just see this taking all day, and she only had till lunch. Besides, she had schoolwork to do, too!

Suddenly, an idea struck her, so she quickly shut the door to Blazing Star's stall, and ran out of the barn.

"Where's my brother Nick?" she asked one of the hands.

"In the house, Miss Rachel," was the reply, so Rachel was off at once.

"Nick! Nick!" she called, as soon as she entered the house.

"What are you shouting for?" Nick asked, coming down the stairs.

"I need your help!" Rachel said. "How do you make a horse follow you?"

Nick looked at her, "Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just Heath's kinda dared me to get Blazing Star to follow me," she explained quickly. "Can you help me?"

Nick smiled. This was not unusual. It was, in fact, something that Heath would do a lot to Rachel – it was part of how he teased her; for if he said anything that compared Blazing Star to another horse, then Rachel was always ready to defend Blazing Star, never aware that Heath was only joshing her.

"Well, if you want to train a horse to follow you, you can either keep calling it, or you can train it with treats."

"How long would it take for him to learn to follow me?" Rachel asked.

"When do you need him to have learnt it?" Nick asked.

"By lunch," Rachel said.

"Lunch?" Nick exclaimed. "Well, that's out of the question. He'll never learn it that quickly – especially as you have studies, young lady!"

"Oh, Nick, I can't just turn down a dare! Why, Heath would never let me hear the end of it – I swear I'd never live it down!"

Nick looked at Rachel's worried expression. "You do realise Heath's only teasing you when he dares you like this?"

"Whether he's teasing or not, it's a dare, Nick! I'm not about to lose a dare, I can promise you that!"

Nick smiled. She was taking it all very earnestly. "Can you be serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Rachel exclaimed. "I intend to win, Nick!"

With that, she walked determinedly out of the house. Nick shook his head whilst he watched her departing figure, and a laugh escaped him. He wondered how this one would turn out!

As for Rachel, she quickly went back to the barn to grab her schoolbooks, an idea of how she could succeed beginning to fill her mind!

* * *

At lunch, the whole family gathered around the table. Rachel's eyes were gleaming with mischievous and satisfactory triumph, which made Nick frown with curiosity. He had known Rachel for a long time – for fourteen years – and he could tell when she was up to something!

After lunch, Heath looked across at Rachel and said, "You ready?"

Rachel smiled, and nodded her head. "I'm just going to get my hat – it's so hot outside."

Heath nodded his head. "I'll wait for you out in the yard."

Rachel smiled, and after excusing herself from the table, ran up to her room to get her hat. Usually, she would let it hang by its strings, letting the warmth of the sun shine on her face – but not today. Today she had to wear her hat – it was part of her plan!

Rushing downstairs, she quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and putting it inside her hat, put the hat on. Then she made her way outside.

Heath was waiting for her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'll just get Blazing Star," Rachel said. "You wait here."

She walked over to the barn, and quickly went over to her horse's stall. She took off her hat, and held it out – with the apple inside it – to Blazing Star. He whinnied quietly as the scent of the fresh apple filled his nostrils. Rachel slowly moved the hat away from him, and made sure that he saw her put it on her head. Then she opened the door to his stall, and walked in front of him. Much to her delight, he followed, constantly making a sound in his throat as if begging for the apple.

Heath was beginning to wonder where Rachel was. How long did it take to get a horse from its stall? He was about to go and see what was going on in the barn when Rachel emerged walking proudly with Blazing Star following so close behind her that his muzzle was almost resting on the top of Rachel's hat.

"See, what did I tell you?" Rachel exclaimed exultantly. "I knew he'd follow me!"

Heath smiled, "Well, sis, it seems you were right!" he admitted.

"I won the dare?" Rachel pressed.

"You won," Heath said.

Rachel smiled victoriously, and turned to Blazing Star, rubbing his blaze soothingly. "Thanks, Blazing Star," she said. She waited until she was sure the coast was clear and then took off her hat and gave her horse the apple. "Here you go!"

Blazing Star whinnied his thanks, but at that moment, Rachel felt herself being lifted off the ground, and being swung over someone's shoulder.

"So, you'd cheat, would you?" Heath asked.

Rachel began to struggle. "Let go of me, Heath!" she cried. "I didn't cheat – you never said I couldn't use anything to help Blazing Star out! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Heath kept walking with Rachel over his shoulder, ignoring her incessant pleas.

"Please put me down!" Rachel exclaimed. "Heath Barkley – you put me down right now or I'll tell Mother on you!"

"She'd be on my side!" Heath declared. "You know, you don't do a thing like that and get away with it!"

"Put me down!" Rachel said, beginning to kick with fright as she wondered what Heath was going to do.

Suddenly, Heath stopped. "You want me to put you down?" he asked.

"Yes, I do!" Rachel exclaimed heatedly, indicating her displeasure with a wild kick.

So he did – Heath put her down with a great splash right in the middle of the water trough. Rachel gave an exclamation of shock and irritation as the water splashed over her.

"Heath!" she yelled. "Heath! Why, you…"

Enraged, and spluttering with indignant fury, Rachel was a sight to behold. Drenched and irate, she climbed out of the trough. She walked past Heath with her nose held high, and only paused a moment to flick her wet hair at her big brother, which only made Heath laugh. Then she walked into the house, dripping water everywhere.

She made her way over to the staircase, but before she had gone up two steps, Nick's voice sounded behind her, "Well, what happened to you?"

"I got wet!" Rachel said crossly.

"You don't say!" Nick said sarcastically. "What happened?"

Rachel had hoped that this would be between Heath and her, and that no one else would have to know about her defeat – but that didn't seem likely now.

"Oh, what does it matter?" Rachel asked.

"Did Heath dunk you?" Nick asked, a smile growing on his face.

Rachel seemed to rise twice her height in indignation when she saw that smile.

"Well, did he?" Nick repeated.

"I don't have to answer that!" Rachel said simply, and turned around and ran up to her room.

At that moment, Heath came in.

"What's with her?" Nick asked, insinuating to upstairs as Rachel slammed her bedroom door.

"Oh, just a little game, big brother," Heath said, grinning. "Just a little game!"

Nick looked at Heath askance with curiosity. Whatever he meant by a little game, Nick was pretty sure there was a great deal more to it than that! But as Heath had said once before, teasing was what big brothers did the best. Boy howdy, if that was the case, Heath certainly played out his role as big brother to the full!

* * *

**There we go - I hope you liked that chapter. I thought I ought to write a chapter illustrating an ordinary day in Rachel Barkley's life before we get back into the buzz of adventure again. I was inspired to write this chapter by the horses at the stables that I work at. They just love apples!**

**Please review. I love to hear from you all. Thank you for your lovely, encouraging reviews. I just love to hear from you all! :-)**


	5. The Barn Raising

**Here we go. Another chapter of ordinary life - or is it?**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Barn Raising

The week passed uneventfully, at least in terms of no more disturbing events of any sort in resemblance to the kidnapping. Rachel had forgiven Heath that evening for dunking her – for she couldn't be cross with her brothers for long.

It was now Saturday, the day of the barn raising. The Lawsons were a neighbouring family who had recently set down roots in that valley. Having just built their home, they were now having a barn raising. There was nothing quite like a fandango like this – it brought everyone from the town and valley – all ready to help out and have fun at the same time.

Rachel was admiring herself in front of the mirror in her room. She was dressed in her new green dress, and her long wavy hair rippled right down her back, kept in place at one side of her head by a green ribbon. Satisfied that she looked more than presentable, Rachel opened the door to her room, and practically floated down the staircase, obviously aware that she looked very pretty.

Her three brothers were downstairs, waiting for the women of the family to finish dressing.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked, smoothing her hair down and posing so that her brothers could give an accurate account of her appearance.

"Fine, fine," Nick said, looking her up and down, "but surely you're not wearing that for the barn raising?"

"Yes, I am – won't it do?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Well, it's just that…" Nick's words died away as he saw the look on her face, and he grinned at her.

Rachel smiled with relief when she saw Nick's grin. "Oh, you shouldn't tease me so!" Rachel declared reproachfully.

Nick laughed.

At that moment, Audra and Victoria both came downstairs.

"Well, you both look beautiful," Jarrod, ever the charmer, said.

"Why couldn't you say that to me?" Rachel asked.

Jarrod smiled, and putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder, and squeezing her closer to him, kissed her on the forehead. "You look very pretty."

Rachel smiled, now quite content.

Victoria, Audra and Rachel climbed into the buggy, and Jarrod took the reins, with Nick and Heath riding their horses behind. Then they set off for the Lawson's ranch.

It was a nice drive, and once they were there, they were welcomed warmly. Mr. and Mrs. Lawson had five children, two boys and three girls. Their eldest child was a son called Andrew who was just a little younger than Heath, but older than Audra. Next came two of the daughters, both very close in age. Martha was eighteen and Catherine was seventeen. Fifteen year old Joshua was next, and the youngest was Anna, who was nearly thirteen.

Everyone from the valley seemed to be there. Rachel smiled warmly – she did so love socials and barn raisings, anything where there was sure to be dancing.

To begin with, there was the raising of the barn. The men all set to work with erecting the wooden frames. It was amazing how quickly it grew. The women and girls brought water to the men to have as they worked. The spirit of the people was wonderful, and everyone's hearts were filled with the friendly ambiance. Hammering, laughing and talking filled the air, and everyone had a smile on their face.

The barn was beginning to really take its form when everyone was finally called for lunch. Everybody had brought something to share, and the food was spread out on many tables that had been put together.

"The barn's looking good," Rachel said smilingly to Heath as they made their way to the tables to get some food.

Heath smiled, wiping the perspiration from his brow. "It's going up fast," he agreed.

Rachel helped herself to something to eat, and then went to find some of her friends. She soon saw Catherine Lawson approaching her.

"Rachel!" Catherine said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replied.

"Come," Catherine said, taking her hand, "sit over by this tree with me and tell all about it."

"About what?" Rachel asked, sitting down and taking a bite of her food.

"When you were kidnapped, silly! I've been trying to find your sister Audra to ask her about it – but I couldn't see her anywhere."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can't tell you anything that you haven't already heard," Rachel said. "Audra and I were captured by these three men, and they took us to an abandoned shack. There was a woman there who cooked for them. Our brothers came to our rescue, and gave the men ransom money for us."

"How did you cope?" Catherine asked. "I'm sure I would have plumb fainted away!"

"Fainting wouldn't have helped the situation," Rachel said simply. "Audra and I needed to be strong for each other. We both knew that – so we were."

"You make it all sound so simple," Catherine said. "I really don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes!"

Catherine was one of those girls who could not bear for anything out of the ordinary to happen, and would pass out at the mere suggestion of such a thing as a kidnapping. It was not that she was stuck-up or anything of the kind. She was really very nice. But she did so care about her personage that one would have thought her more of a city girl than the daughter of a rancher.

"Well, I suppose in the situation we were in, we knew that our brothers would come for us – so we had no need to fret. It isn't always easy to be calm, though," Rachel said, smiling at Catherine and squeezing her hand in a friendly way.

"Oh, Rachel, you're quite adventurous, aren't you? You know, I don't think I could ever be as adventurous as you. Anna's just like you really. My, my, I can't understand it!"

Rachel smiled, "Where is Anna? I haven't seen much of her today."

"I'm not sure," Catherine replied. "She's such a tomboy – she's probably off climbing trees," she added disapprovingly.

Rachel smiled inwardly. There was a time when she would have been off climbing trees, too. Not anymore – at least, not at a social. Of course, when at home, she loved to climb trees and do all sorts of wild things like that, but she wouldn't dream of it at a barn raising! She was getting to more that sort of age when you cared what people saw you do and how you presented yourself in front of everyone!

Rachel excused herself, and walked off just as the men went back to the building. The day passed, everyone talking cheerily as the men constructed the barn, and the women fetched water for them.

Finally, as the sky began to grow dusky, the last few nails were hammered in, and the barn stood complete in its clearing by the farmhouse. The air was filled with a woody smell that was something like sawdust.

"Alright, folks!" came Mr. Lawson's cheery, loud voice. "Men, get yourselves some partners – we're gonna have some dancing!"

Those who wanted to dance filed into the new barn, the men escorting the ladies by the arm. Rachel was glad to see Audra being led to the dance floor by Andrew Lawson – but began to feel dismal when no one approached her to ask her to dance. Not even her new dress seemed to be working its spell. Rachel looked longingly at the merry couples dancing inside the lantern-lit barn from where she stood outside, and sighed. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turning around saw Nick standing behind her.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Nick asked, smiling at her.

"Aren't you dancing?" Rachel asked miserably.

"No," Nick replied. "Aren't you? I thought dancing was your favourite part of a barn raising!"

"It is!" Rachel declared. "But no one's asked me to dance!"

"Well, that's too bad," Nick said, "but I think I can do something about that!"

"You can?" Rachel asked hopefully, knowing what Nick was about to ask her.

"Uh-huh! May I have the pleasure of this dance, fair maiden?"

"Of course, you may!" Rachel said, taking his arm eagerly. "I thought you'd never ask me!"

Nick smiled, and led her into the barn. They were just in time to join in the next dance, and soon Rachel was happily swinging rounded the room with her older brother.

The rest of the evening was spent in dancing, and then the party broke up, fond farewells being extended all round. Nick and Heath mounted their horses, and Jarrod, Victoria, Audra and Rachel got into the buggy. They rode home, each talking merrily about the day.

As Rachel leaned over the side of the buggy, staring out into the blackness of the night, she could have sworn she could feel someone or something watching them from the shadows. She started as she thought she heard a distant snort of an impatient horse, and her skin began to creep. Was someone following them, or was it just her imagination? She shivered as a chill grew up her spine, but as no one else seemed to have noticed anything, she waved off the feeling of foreboding that had crept over her. Needless to say, however, Rachel was greatly relieved when they finally pulled up outside the house, back at the ranch.

* * *

**Perhaps the adventure isn't all over yet - or maybe it's all Rachel's imagination. Well, you'll soon find out as I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	6. Somewhere in the Shadows

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading my stories, and for your kind reviews! **

**To Shire: Thanks to your recommendation, I ordered the first book of the Circle C Adventures the other day, and it arrived yesterday! I was delighted when I looked on the first page and saw that it has been signed by the author! I can't wait to read it - so thank you so much for recommending the series! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Somewhere in the Shadows

Rachel stirred in her sleep. She thought she heard a noise, and sat up suddenly in bed. The room was pitch black, but somehow, despite that, something metal was shining as it was pointed at her. It was a gun!

Rachel tried to scream, but before she could a hand was clapped in front of her mouth.

"Shut up!" a voice snarled at her. "Shut up, or I'll shut you up!" It was the same words that had been said to her in the shack. The same words, the same voice…

Rachel struggled against him with all her might, and bit his hand as hard as she could. Throwing the bed sheets off her, she jumped out of bed and flinging the door open, ran out of her room.

Suddenly, something seemed to be sucking her down, pulling her feet like a magnetic force, till she could hardly manage to even drag them. Then she saw him! Joe, the leader of the men that had kidnapped Audra and herself, had darted out of her bedroom and was running towards her. She screamed!

"Rachel!" Victoria's voice sounded from nowhere.

Rachel tried to respond, but her voice seemed to have dried up within her, and she could barely whisper.

"Rachel!"

Rachel jumped in alarm as she felt someone touch her, and found herself lying in her bed. Her covers were strewn around her, and her brow was damp with perspiration. Her chest was heaving deeply as she looked up into the face of her mother, who was sat next to her. The lamp on her table had been lit, vanquishing the darkness that she was so afraid of right now. Shadows! That was where she had heard the horse, sensed that they were being followed. In the darkness! She could still hear that horse as she looked vacantly around her room; still see Joe curling up his lips in a malicious manner as he stared at her. Stared, and stared until she felt like her whole body was shrinking with fear.

"Rachel, what is it?" Victoria asked, stroking her daughter's head.

"How did you know I needed you?" Rachel asked.

"You screamed – don't you remember?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, no, I don't. Oh," she buried the side of her face into her pillow. "It was horrible! Horrible!"

"What was? Would it help if you told me?"

Rachel shook her head again as the tears threatened to fall.

"Alright then," Victoria said. "Shall I sit with you a while?"

Rachel nodded her head gratefully, and looked up at her mother. "Oh, Mother!" she cried. "I couldn't call you! I couldn't run! I couldn't run!"

She sat up quickly and threw her arms around her mother. "I'm so scared!"

Victoria drew her daughter onto her lap and held her close. "What were you running from?"

"Him!" Rachel sobbed into Victoria's shoulder.

"Who, Rachel? Who?"

"The man they called Joe! He's looking for me! He's after me!"

"No! He's gone now! You won't ever see him again," Victoria said soothingly.

"He's after me, Mother," Rachel repeated anxiously. "I know he is!"

Victoria rocked Rachel gently just like she had many times when she had been little; and then tucked her back under her bedclothes.

"There now," she said softly. "Everything's alright. Don't worry – we're all here to keep you safe. I am, Jarrod is, and Nick, Heath and Audra too; we'll all keep you safe."

Rachel closed her eyes, lulled by her mother's words. Safe! Yes, she was safe – but still she could hear the snort of the horse echoing in her ear; and the picture of Joe pointing that gun at her like he had in the shack was still vivid in her memory.

Victoria stroked Rachel's head softly until she was quite sure that her spirit was at rest again, and then slowly stood up and left the room.

"What happened?" Nick asked. He had been standing outside Rachel's room, having been woken when she screamed.

"It was just a dream," Victoria replied.

"A dream? She hasn't had nightmares for years! What was it?"

"She thought those men had come to get her," Victoria said quietly.

Nick's hands clenched at his sides whilst his jaw tightened with anger. "I'd like to find those men and show them what I think of them treating my little sisters like that!" He raised his hand pointing his finger with determination.

Victoria put a calming hand on Nick's arm. "Nick, right now those men are far away from here. They're nowhere near this valley. If they are ever caught, they will be punished accordingly – but I don't think we are likely to see them again."

Nick smiled at her, "You're right, Mother, I suppose. It's just…"

"It's just you hate to see your sisters captured, and know that you can't do anything to the people who maltreated them. That's it, isn't it?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, that's it. You know – Rachel didn't seem to show that she was too bothered by what had happened. But it must have upset her a lot, if she still thinking about it."

Victoria slowly nodded her head, "I know. I intend to talk to her about it in the morning – but I didn't want her to dwell on it now. I just wanted her to get some sleep; and I think we ought to get some, too."

"That's a good idea," Nick said, stooping to kiss Victoria on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nick," Victoria said. They both went back to their rooms, ready to catch a few more hours sleep before the family would once again rise with the morning sun.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late," Rachel said, walking into the room where everyone was sat round the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Honey," Jarrod said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Rachel said quietly, as she took her seat.

"Didn't you?" Audra asked. "Why not?"

"Oh, never mind," Rachel said. "It doesn't matter now."

"Rachel," Victoria said. "It seems to me something is troubling you. I know it's something to do with when you were kidnapped. But surely you know that those men aren't in the valley anymore. You'll never see them again."

Rachel looked up from her plate, "You're wrong!" she exclaimed. "They are in the valley! They're watching us – they're here, somewhere!"

"Now what makes you think that?" Heath asked.

Rachel looked down at her plate again, "I just know it, that's all."

"You think so just because you dreamt about them last night?" Victoria asked.

"I feel so stupid now, Mother," Rachel said. "I was real baby last night, wasn't I?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

"Oh, but I was! Just because of some silly dream I screamed and – only, I know it isn't just a dream. It's real – too real."

Jarrod frowned, "What do you mean, Sweetie?"

"Didn't you notice, as we were driving home last night? Didn't you feel something watching us?"

"Surely you just thought that – you imagined it," Audra said comfortingly, squeezing Rachel's arm. "After all, one's mind can play tricks on them, especially after you were upset by being held hostage like we were."

"Maybe I did imagine it," Rachel said, "but there's one thing I didn't imagine! That was the horse!"

"Horse?" Nick said. "What horse?"

"I heard a horse snorting, as if impatient to get going, you know, as they do. It was somewhere in the shadows. I know it was!"

"That could have been anyone's horse as they were riding home from the Lawson's last night," Heath said. "Those men aren't anywhere near this place, sis. There's no need to fret."

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked, looking desperately at each member of the family. "You don't believe me!"

"Now Rachel, it's not that we don't believe you," Victoria began.

"Oh, I wish Eugene were here!" Rachel exclaimed, as a pang of sadness penetrated her heart. "He'd believe me! I know he would! I wish Gene were here!"

And she quickly rose from her chair and ran out of the room.

"Rachel!" Jarrod called after the fleeing form of his little sister.

Heath threw down his napkin. "I'll go speak to her," he said.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I'd like to," Heath replied. He quickly stood up and left the room.

Rachel was on her bed, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap, whilst the tears trickled down her cheeks. Heath looked into her room and rapped gently on the door which she had left open.

She looked up, but promptly looked down again without saying a word.

"Boy howdy!" Heath said, stepping in. "You know, sis, Eugene's not going to be gone forever."

"But he said he'd be here for me!" Rachel said sadly. "He said he'd be here when I forgot, and I needed help remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Father – Eugene said he'd help me remember Father. Eugene's always been there for me for things like that! Gene and I played together, got in scrapes together, in trouble together. He's always been there for me, Heath – but now I want him more than anything, and he's not here. And oh, Heath! I miss him so!"

Heath sat down next to Rachel on her bed and took her hand in his. "Now, little sister," he said. "You know, I can't help you remember our Father, because I never met him. But I can be here for you, and try to help fill that hole that's in your heart."

Rachel looked up at Heath. Her lashes were wet, and her bright hazel eyes were misted over whilst wet traces ran down her cheeks. She smiled at him though, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Heath," she said quietly. "It wasn't that I can't remember Father – I can. It's just Gene said he'd be there for me, and he's not. That's what upset me." She paused, "Heath, don't you believe me?"

"It's not that, sis," Heath said. "It's just we know you were scared by being caught and threatened as you were. We also know those men would have hightailed it out of here for fear of getting caught. No – it's not that we don't believe you – it's just that we know there's no chance of those men being here still. There's no need to worry about those men anymore. They're gone, and they're gone for good."

Rachel sighed. "If I were talking to Eugene, he'd say 'Of course I believe you Mouse; I'd always believe you'. It's funny; I was so sure someone would believe me."

"It's not that we don't..."

"There's no need to explain, Heath. I understand," Rachel said quietly, standing up. Heath grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Little sister," he said. "I don't think it likely that those men are here. But, if you want me to, I'll look out for them – alright? I can't go searching a whole valley out for them – but I can keep an eye out. I do believe you, sis – and I guess if your sixth sense told you someone was out there, maybe someone was. Anyway, whether they were or not, it doesn't matter, because no one's gonna get you again; you know that, don't you?"

Rachel looked at Heath and smiled, "I guess."

"You guess?" Heath repeated. "Now, do I need to convince you?" he asked, his eyes suddenly gleaming like they did whenever he was going to tickle her.

Rachel gasped in alarm, and pulled herself out of Heath's grasp, "No, I know, I know!" she cried, laughing as she darted away. Heath ran after her, and then they both walked down the stairs and back to the table together.

Perhaps Rachel had had no need to fear Joe in her dream – but maybe she wasn't altogether mistaken in believing that the danger had not completely passed.

* * *

**I hope to update soon! Please review! :-)**


	7. What Happened in Stockton

**Well, here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of your reviews! I LOVE to hear from you all!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – What Happened in Stockton

Victoria looked at Rachel's agitated manner. She was trying to write an essay, but had got no further than the title.

"Rachel," Victoria said, approaching her youngest daughter. "What's the matter?"

Rachel's head snapped up out of her reverie. "Sorry, Mother. What did you say?"

Victoria smiled, "How is your essay going?" she asked.

"Oh, fine," Rachel said. She looked down at her writing tablet and her eyes opened wide with surprise. "Um, well – at least, it will be going fine in a minute!"

Victoria laughed, "I see. Rachel, I think perhaps you could do with a ride."

"A ride?" Rachel asked. "But my studies…"

"But your studies can wait. You're getting nothing done sitting there, so I think you ought to go and blow away the cobwebs. Audra's going into town for me – you could ride with her."

Rachel jumped up eagerly from her chair. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Victoria said, kissing Rachel tenderly on the head. "But when you get back you can 'finish' your essay."

Rachel smiled and ran to change into a riding skirt whilst Victoria went to find Audra to tell her to wait for her little sister.

It wasn't long till Rachel came running down the stairs.

"Rachel, please walk like a lady," Victoria said.

"Sorry Mother," Rachel said, kissing Victoria goodbye. "See you when we get back."

Victoria smiled as Rachel hurried out of the house. It was amazing what permission to go for a ride could do!

Audra and Rachel rode together into town. Audra was surprised how calm Rachel seemed seeing as she had appeared so upset that morning about being caught again. Well, she supposed Heath's talk had done Rachel good.

When they finally arrived in Stockton, they tied their horses up at one of the posts, and made their way to the bank.

"Mother wanted me to sort something out in the bank for her – do you want to just wait out here whilst I do it?" Audra asked.

"Sure, Audra," Rachel said, and leaned her back against the wall of the building whilst Audra stepped into the bank. She stared at the floor whilst her mind flew back to last night, and what she had heard from the shadows. The snorting of a horse…she started, and looked up. She could hear a horse snorting right now, and saw in front of her a stallion pawing the ground impatiently. She stared at it – she knew that stallion – she had seen it somewhere not so long back! Someone brushed passed her as he entered the bank, and her heart stopped in fright as she saw the nervy expression of the fellow. It was the young lad, the third member of the gang that had captured Audra and herself just over a week ago. She had been right – they were still in the valley! Rachel trembled with trepidation as she realized that Audra was in the bank! They would recognize Audra – she was in danger. Rachel looked around her wildly as if expecting to see help standing right in front of her, but she saw no one. So she did the only thing that she could think of. She drew a gun from her riding skirt which she had secreted there for fear of running into danger, and fired in the air.

The gunshot brought everyone's attention to the fourteen year old that stood their looking petrified. Meanwhile, three men darted from the bank, their faces masked, and quickly mounting their horses, galloped away.

Sheriff Madden suddenly appeared. "Rachel Barkley!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing firing a…"

"Those men!" Rachel cried pointing at the departing figures. "They're the ones who captured Audra and me. They were going to rob the bank!"

Fred Madden quickly mounted the nearest horse and galloped after the men.

Audra came running out of the bank. "Rachel!" she exclaimed. "You're alright?"

"It was those men, didn't you see?"

"I thought it was, but before I could be sure I heard a gunshot, and they rushed away. What happened?"

"Oh, that was me," Rachel said, producing the gun from behind her back.

"If Nick knew you had his gun…"

"He'd be glad," Rachel retorted. "It just saved the bank from being robbed, I'm sure of it."

Audra smiled. "Let's go see Jarrod," she said, squeezing Rachel's arm. The two sisters walked over to Jarrod's office, and met Jarrod just coming out.

"Hello, little sisters!" he said. "I thought I heard a gunshot. Are you both alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Rachel said, "but you know, although you didn't believe me, we just saw those three men again."

"Three men? What three men?" Jarrod asked, his brow creasing with a frown.

"The men that held Audra and me for ransom!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You saw them?"

"Entering the bank," Audra said.

"Sheriff Madden has just ridden off after them," Rachel explained.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jarrod asked. "Which direction did they ride off in?"

Before Audra or Rachel could answer, Sheriff Madden appeared with a couple of his deputies, leading the three outlaws. Joe was holding onto his arm which was bleeding, showing that there had been a struggle.

"You need any help, Fred?" Jarrod asked as Sheriff Madden dismounted his horse.

"No," Sheriff Madden replied. "I think we've got these under control, thank you Jarrod."

"Alright then," Jarrod said, turning to his two sisters. "I think we ought to go home, don't you?"

Rachel nodded her head eagerly, "Yes, Jarrod," she said. "I think so, too."

Jarrod smiled, "Alright, then. Come on."

They each grabbed their horses, and then rode away for the ranch.

* * *

"I can't believe they had the nerve to come back here and attempt to rob the bank!" Nick exclaimed angrily that evening.

"Nicholas," Victoria said. "You've had nothing to say all day apart from talking about those three men."

"Well, I'm rather looking forward to the trial!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are," Heath said, grinning. "I must admit, I am, too."

"Yes, well there's no doubt that their guilty," Jarrod said.

"And you didn't believe me!" Rachel cried indignantly. "I knew I was right!"

"Well, now we know you were right, too," Audra said, smiling.

"But to think you needed proof!" Rachel declared, pretending to be offended.

"We're very sorry," Nick said, laughing at Rachel's feigned indignation.

"Rachel," Victoria said, "I do believe it's past your bedtime."

Rachel reluctantly stood up and kissed everyone goodnight. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned around, walking back to where the family sat. "Can't I say up just a little bit longer?" she pleaded.

"No, you can't," Nick said, stepping towards her. He turned her around toward the staircase, and swatted her backside.

"Nick!" she exclaimed, jumping with surprise. "What on earth did you do that for?"

"If you wanted to stay up," Nick said, eyeing her with eyebrows raised, "I wouldn't mind discussing with you something about borrowing my gun…"

Rachel grinned mischievously, knowing that she had got off lightly. "Alright, I'm going to bed!" she said, running upstairs.

Nick laughed. That was one way to get his baby sister off to bed without any further complaints!

The End

* * *

**There we go - that's another Rachel Barkley story! I hope you liked it. I've just started working on another one which I'll hopefully start putting on here soon. Please review to let me know what you thought of my story! Thank you so much for reading 'Ransomed', and all my other Rachel Barkley stories! :-)**


End file.
